Sweet Blood
by DevilDog88
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is the punchin bag to everyone in Konoha High But that all changes when he is save by Sasuke Uchiha; The Vampire King. Beside dealin with bullies he now must deal with A possessive Sasuke! Suck at summaries SemeSASU/UkeNARU


Yukiko: FINALLY THE FIRST CHAPTER IS HERE! YAY! :D

Sasuke: Well about damn time baka. –Looks away-

Yukiko: -Glare- oh shut up, just be glade I got it done.

Sasuke: -Smirk- Though Akuma-san had to threaten your life in order to get you in gear…scaredy cat.

Yukiko: Shut UP! I'M Not afraid of Akuma-chan :(

Akuma: (Slams bedroom Door Open) –Death Glare-

Yukiko: Eeeepppp! (Hides under Bed)

Sasuke: -Smirks Smugly- see, told ya.

Naruto: -Glares at Sasuke- (Then hits Sasuke over the head) BE NICE TO YUKI-CHAN!

Yukiko: -Still hiding but peeks out- Plz Review but plz be honest cuz I want to know if I'm doing ok or if I need to work harder.

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto so unfortunately that means I do not but if I did Sasuke and Naruto would be engaging in hot, steamy, and passionate sex.

**Sweet Blood**

**Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki Entry **

Inside a school's boy bathroom with dirty pale yellow walls and filth tan stalls. A boy with wild golden blonde hair with red streaks was curled up in a fetal position on the ground silently whimpering. A group of three boys surrounded the poor thing as they shouted, torment, and kicked him.

"Come on you bitch get UP!"

"Yeah get you fricking weakling!"

"GET THE FUCK UP YOU _**FREAK**_!"

The poor boy that was being beating was the one and only Naruto Uzumaki; an outcast at Konoha High. Naruto whimpered again as one of the boy kick him repeatedly.

"God you're such a fricking Wuss" the leader of the gang said as he kick Naruto once more and walk out of the bathroom.

"Yeah ya little bitch!" the other two yelled as they too kick him and ran after their boss.

Naruto laid there for what seemed like hours but in truth, was only a few minutes. Ever so slowly getting up Naruto placed his back on the cold wall that was behind him and sat up. Hissing in pain Naruto closed his Azure blue eyes and stayed still as he could be in order for the pain to stop.

The metallic copper taste of blood was all over his taste buds, making Naruto feel slightly dizzy and pukish. Biting deeply on his bottom lip to hold in the groans of pain, Naruto slowly started to rise from the position that he'd been sitting in for the past ten minutes or so. Placing his bruised hand on the sink beside him, Naruto pulled himself up.

"Dammit…"

Naruto then move to the front of the sink and turned the faucet on. Looking up at the mirror, Naruto saw the damage. His face was tears stained and covered with a river of dried blood that came from his nose when he was beaten. His right eye was already turning black and his lip was split. His face was puffy and all around looked like hell. Taking his black and red hoodie zipper and pulling it down, he saw that his neck was slightly purple.

Zipping back up, Naruto cupped his hand under the water and bent down slightly. Slashing the cold water on his face Naruto hiss in pain again; taking his hand and searched for the towel machine. Finding it, Naruto got the towels and wiped his face.

Looking up yet again Naruto saw that his face was now more presentable. Sighing, Naruto turned off the faucet and throw the paper towels away. Taking his hood and placing it over his head Naruto grabbed his shoulder bag that was thrown to the side and slowly placed his it over his shoulder. Gradually limping to the entry Naruto looked out in the halls to see if the coast was clear.

Seeing as it was and the halls were dead silent. Naruto limped out and walked down the halls towards the school doors. School had after all, ended hours ago. Opening the old red doors Naruto looked to see if the bullies were out side but saw no one. Sighing Naruto shamble down the stairs to get the side walk; turning right Naruto made his way down to the bus stop.

When Naruto reached the area; he plumbed himself on to the wooden seat and unzipped one of his many pockets on his shoulder bag. Shuffling around his bag, Naruto found what he was looking for and took out his Ipod. Looking around to see if anyone was there and seeing no one he unwrapped his headphones and placed the buds in his pierced ears.

Naruto then looked through his music list and found his favorite song 'Me Against The World' by Simple Plan; which just so happen to fit his mood perfectly right then and there. Picking it and turning it on full blast. Naruto looked up just to see that the bus was coming down the street. Standing up Naruto waited while he started taping his foot to the music.

_We're not gonna be just a part of the game  
We're not gonna be just the victims  
They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart_

_Till everyone's the same._

Pulling to a stop the bus opened it doors and Naruto, not so gracefully, limped the steps. Show the bus driver his bus pass and nodding his head towards the driver, He then walked toward the back where it was empty.

_I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run._

_They want to watch me fall  
They think they know it all  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

Sitting down; Naruto turned his head toward the window and looked out as the bus started moving.

_That's what they'd always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong_

_Me against the world  
_

Still looking outside the window Naruto got lost inside his mind as he listen to the words.

_Its me against the world  
…_

_We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove all the thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them_

Noticing that he was coming up fast to his stop Naruto pushed the button to make the bus stop. Really to get off Naruto wave at the bus drive and got off. Waving too, the bus driver closed its doors and drove off.

_I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They want to watch me fall  
They think they know it all…_

Still limping, Naruto walk near to the corner and looked both ways before crossing the street.

_Me against the world  
Its me against the world…  
World…world…world…  
_

_Its me against the world._

Walking down Mazushii* Street Naruto ignore the litter that laid on the streets but kept his guard up in case if anyone decides to jump him.

_(scream)_

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit out you insults  
But nothings gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you win.

Turning down a street again Naruto moved towards a torn and beat down, 6 story apartment that look like seen better days. Strolling up the stairs Naruto took out his keys out and opening the door.

Walking in and toward his mail box, Naruto then opened the small box door and took out his mail. Shutting it, Naruto limped to the elevator and got on; pushing the 6th floor button Naruto wait for his stop. Felting the bumpy ride stop and seing the doors open; Naruto got out and followed the dirty white walls and numbers till he hit the numbers 696.

_I'm gonna prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down  
We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
_

_Me against the world…_

Naruto then took his ear buds out and put the key in. Opening the now unlocked door to his one bedroom apartment Naruto stepped in and closed it.

"Kyuubi I'm home." Naruto whispered as he chuck the mail on the kitchen counter. Soon A fairly large flash of orange ran for his room and jumped into his chest.

"Yip. Yip. Yip" a red eyed fox yip at Naruto.

"Hey buddy how was your day" Naruto asked as he stroked Kyuubi's bright orange fur.

"puuuurrrrrrr." Kyuubi made a purr sound like.

Cluckling softly, Naruto dropped his bag by the door as he went into his bedroom. While in there Kyuubi jumped from Naruto and landed on the bed. Curling up Kyubbi looked back at Naruto and yipped at him again.

"I do feel like a nap right now and I' could always clean up and do my homework later."

After that Naruto and his mind settled he got under his black blacket and curled but. Naruto was about to fall asleep when he felt soft fur moved against his face. Openning his eyes Naruto saw that Kyuubi was now cuddle next to him.

'_Thanks Kyuubi'_

Naruto thought as he rapped one of his arms around Kyuubi and fell asleep.

Yukiko: -Peeks out- Is it ok to come out yet?

Naruto: Yes Yuki-chan its ok to come out.

Yukiko: -Comes out- Good my leg where starting to hurt. –Bows- Well I hope everyone liked it and I hope I was good enough. Ja-ne! :)

**1. Mazushii, Means: Poor**

ALSO! INPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!: I need a beta and I don't know how that all works; It would really help. Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
